A Cold Encounter
by WhereAllIsIlluminated
Summary: Gray and Juvia go on a job alone. What will happen? You'll never guess who they run into. (Actually, you probably will.) *Rated T for language and maybe violence later (and maybe not even language but it's good to be safe anyway.)*
1. Escape Erza

**A/N: OK, so the first chapter is pretty boring, but aren't most first chapters? This is basically a normal day at the guild. Also, I'm new so please don't be too mean to me. Or be as cruel as you want. I don't really care.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters...Blah...Blah...Blah...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Escape Erza

**Normal POV:**

"Oi! Get back here you squinty-eyed bastard!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"Why don't you put some clothes on you droopy-eyed freak?!" Natsu yelled back, laughing and running away and swinging what appeared to be black fabric around in the air.

Natsu had stolen Gray's boxers again.

Juvia stood watching from behind one of the pillars in the commons area in the guild hall. "Juvia does not like it when Natsu is mean to Gray-sama, but Juvia enjoys watching Gray-sama."

Gray was chasing Natsu around the guild while most of the other guild members watched and laughed. Lucy sat at the bar with Cana and Mirajane.

"Oi! Why can't I ever drink in peace around here?" Cana mumbled, downing half a barrel of Fairy Tail's Beer.

Maybe if you weren't drinking _constantly _you could find a quieter time to drink." Wakaba retorted from a nearby table.

Cana glared at him, but just got up to get another barrel from the back.

_«Ice Make: Lance» _Natsu goes flying over the bar and crashes into the glasses lined up on the wall.

Natsu jumped up and dodged Gray's next attack. The white haired barmaid stepped aside to avoid being caught up in the boys' battle.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Mira asked.

"Nah. I've given up all hope with those two." Lucy replied taking a sip of her beer.

Mira walked over and started to clean up the mess Natsu had made. "Well, it looks like Gray finally got his clothes back," Mira smiled.

Lucy turned around to see that the dark-haired boy had in fact managed to put his clothes back on. She glanced over to the once-ecstatic Juvia. "She doesn't seem too happy about it though" The girls laughed. Juvia noticed them and walked over.

"Why are you laughing at Juvia?" she asked them angrily.

The girls continued to giggle, but Mira managed to ask her, "Why don't you just ask him out? I mean it's pretty obvious that you like him."

"Ask Gray-sama out? No! Juvia couldn't! What if he said no? Besides it's the boy's job to ask the girl out."

"Well you'll never see if he likes you then," Lucy said.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the doors slamming open and Erza storming in. She quickly put a stop to Natsu's and Gray's fight. "I'll deal with you two in a minute." She then walked over to the bar. "Good afternoon, everyone."

"Welcome back, Erza!"

"I need to speak with Master."

"Oh, well he's still out dealing with the damages to the church." Mira replied cheerily.

"Come on Lucy, Let's go on a job!" Natsu ran over, grabbed Lucy, and was out the door before you could say 'strawberry cheesecake.'

"Ahhh! Natsu! Wait for me!" cried Happy as he flew after the pink-headed dragon slayer.

"Well I'll just deal with these two in the mean time." Erza said, turning to Gray and where Natsu used to be.

"Crap." Gray said as Erza loomed over him. He glanced over to Natsu. "Oi! Damn you Flamebrain!" he yelled as he finally realized he was alone.

Just then, Markarov walked in. "What's going on here?"

"Welcome back Master! Erza was looking for you." Mirajane said

"Ah yes, Master, I need to speak with you." Erza said, completely forgetting about Gray. The guild's master and the S class mage walked into a separate room.

"Whew! That was close." Gray said sitting down at the bar where Lucy was sitting.

Mirajane suggested that Gray go on a job so that Erza would have some time to forget about his fight with Natsu.

"Oh, that's a good idea. Say, Juvia, would you like to go on a job with me?"

"YES! YES GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA WOULD LOVE TO GO ON A JOB WITH YOU!" Juvia practically threw herself at Gray.

"All right then, I guess we'll be going then." Gray said as he took a job down from the board.

Mira clasped her hands together and stared after the couple leaving the guild. "Aaawwww! Aren't they just so cute together?" She asked Cana who had returned to the bar.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

~Outside~

"Okay, go home and pack, then meet me at the train station in an hour," Gray told Juvia as he headed home to pack his own things.

**Juvia's POV:**

"Okay." I said as i turned away and headed towards Fairy Hills. _OH MY GOODNESS! I AM GOING ON A JOB WITH GRAY-SAMA! ALONE! IT WILL BE JUST LIKE A DATE! It will be so romantic! We'll be walking in the woods and he'll stop __and turn towards me and finally confess his love for me and then we'll kiss and get married and we'll have 14 kids and we'll live happily ever after! _I quickly packed my things and headed to the train station fantasizing about what we' would name our kids.

_…And then we'll have a son who looks just like Gray-sama and we'll name him Daichi. _**(Juvia, honey, you don't get to choose what your children look like.)**_ And then we'll have twin girls…_

"Juvia!" Gray-sama called, waving me over to where he stood on the platform_. Oh! I just love the way he says my name it's just so sexy…_ "Are you Ready?"

* * *

**A/N: I don't really like how this turned out. After rereading this I feel like I just recounted episode 2 of Fairy Tail, but oh well.**

**Too long? Too short? Does it even make any sense? Please review! Even if it is only to say that I'm a terrible writer and should die in a swimming pool filled with razor blades!**

**Also, if you could give me some ideas for what job would be good for an ice mage and a water mage, or just a job that could set up a romantic scene, that would be nice.**


	2. The Job

**A/N: Awwww! Y'all are so nice! I can't believe y'all like it! Thank you for all the nice reviews!**

**Once again I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Job

**Juvia's POV:**

Gray-sama held out his hand to me and helped me onto the train like a gentleman. I couldn't help feeling a slight blush on my cheeks as he took my hand. We sat in a compartment near the back and Gray-sama sat down across from me and stared out the window. I opened my bag and shifted some of my stuff around to busy myself. The train started moving and I zipped my bag closed. I began to look out the window but was distracted. _Gray-sama. He's just so gorgeous._

**Gray's POV:**

I stare out the window pretending not to notice Juvia staring at me. While she can be annoying sometimes, I think it's really cute the way she always hangs around me. Of course, I would never admit it. You wouldn't even believe what kind of teasing I would get at the guild! Besides I don't _really_ like her. Do I? Nah.

"Uh, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

"Hmm?" I responded, turning to face her.

"Well, Juvia just realized that Juvia still doesn't have any idea what this job is. Juvia would like to know what we're doing."

"Oh! Of course, I forgot!" I reached into my bag and pulled out the flyer. I placed the flyer on the table so she could read it. "Basically we're just supposed to kill some monsters for some village or something. Nothing too hard." There was no need to choose a particularly difficult job. After all, we were only trying to get away from the guild for a little while.

"Oh, Juvia sees," Julia seemed disappointed. I think she may have been hoping for a date. Oh dear.

"Ne, afterwards do you want to go to that amusement park? It is on the way."

"YES! Juvia means yes, that sounds nice." I held back a laugh. She was adorable. I don't know why she tried to hide her excitement, she never has before. Oh, well.

The rest of the train ride was spent looking out windows and making small talk.

We got off the train and began walking. "Okay, the village is kind of out of the way so we'll have to walk through the woods to get there." I informed Juvia.

"Yes, that is fine." She smiled slightly. She was being uncharacteristically quiet. I wonder what she's thinking.

**Juvia's POV:**

"Yes, that is fine." Oh my goodness, it'll be even more like a date! We'll be walking alone in the woods! It'll all turn out exactly like it did in my head! He'll turn to me and confess his love and then he'll propose and then…

~Short Time Skip~

We were in the middle of the woods and had been chatting on the way. Gray-sama had been quiet for a while and I was about to ask him if anything was wrong when he suddenly turned to me.

"Juvia…"

_Oh my god, is this actually happening? Is this happening? Is he really going to confess his love for me? Please say it's happening! Please don't say it's a dream!_

"Juvia, I just wanted to tell you…"_ Oh my goodness!_

There was a rustling in the bushes behind Gray-sama and he turned around. "Oi! Come out of there! Show yourself!" Gray-sama stepped protectively in front of me. _He wants to protect me!_

"Eh?" I asked, confused. There was more rustling in the bushes and a figure stepped out. I gasped. He was the last person I expected to see.

"Damn it! What are you doing here?" Gray-sama shouted. _This isn't turning out like it did in my head at all._

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOh! Who's the stranger? Hmmmm? Care to take a Guess? **

**Is it strange that I wrote this chapter while listening to "Monster" by Skillet on repeat? I think it is. Sorry if it's crappy. I had some writer's block on this chapter. ****I also wrote this while sick from eating too much cookie dough. (It was really good though.) ****Actually, it was most likely the butter in the cookie dough.**** There was this whole problem about getting the butter to soften… Yeah... It was a thing. **But you probably don't care about that!

**Anyway, Review please! It keeps away the writer's block! (Most of the time) Be as kind or cruel as you like!**


End file.
